


Bloody Perfect Life

by DELIA37292



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bimbo Angelica Schuyler, Bimboification, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breast Play, Cream Pie, Daddy Kink, Enchantment, Evil Thomas Jefferson, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gang Bang, Hair Pulling, Handfeeding, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Poor Eliza Schuyler, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Submissive, Subspace, Threesomes, Vaginal Fingering, cum slut, non consenual drug use, rope work, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DELIA37292/pseuds/DELIA37292
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler has been looking for her sister Angelica for four years. What she doesn't know is she's about to find her sister in the belly of the beast. Will Eliza be able to escape with Angelica or will she be joining her sister in the happy family?
Relationships: Angelica Schuyler/Elizabeth Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler/Thomas Jefferson, Elizabeth Schuyler/Thomas Jefferson, Elizabeth Schuyler/Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schulyer, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. 4 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally catch up with Elizabeth Schuyler.

Elizabeth Schuyler's life ended four years ago, when she lost her best friend and sister Angelica. Elizabeth Schuyler now 24 years old had been so close to Angelica she told her everything they had a unbreakable friendship. Unlike her sister Elizabeth has porcelain white skin, long raven's black hair falling comfortably past her shoulders stopping a bit past her breasts. Her lips are a light cherry blossom pink, with stunning honey brown eyes to complete the orchestra of her pleasant facial features. The past four years there had been one focus on her mind find her sister. 

Angelica had disappeared one rainy night in March all that was found was her cell phone broken in the alley by her work and a bottle of pepper spray laying in a puddle. So you can imagine that the cops didn't really have any leads or places to start. It's like Angie just vanished into thin air, so it was even more upsetting to Peggy and Eliza herself when they called off the search three weeks later. Eliza however was more determined knowing if it was her Angelica would turn the world upside down till she was found. But after four years of searching Eliza felt disheartened, every lead she tried came back empty every person she talked to gave her a look of pity. The world moved on but Eliza couldn't do that she wouldn't do that. 

Which she supposed is what lead her to today, she had a meeting with a James Madison he was some business man on Wall Street. He said he had some camera footage from one of his security cameras on the night her sister went missing. She knew it was a shot in the dark and meeting with a man she never met before was risky but she was desperate. If what he had was truthful this may be the first step into finding Angelica. As she turned the corner she pulled out her phone to make sure she had the right address. Thankfully she did 4407 Jones Street, as she approached the tall brick building she couldn't help but feel a sense of creeping dread. 

'Come on don't be a chicken Angie would already be through the door if it was you' her mind screamed at her. 'Well here goes nothing' she lamented her slim fingers ringing the buzzer. As soon as she did so a voice on the intercom box responded "Who is it?". Eliza cleared her throat and stated with poise and composure "Elizabeth Schuyler to see James Madison". The intercom box replied "Ah Miss. Schuyler I have been expecting you, come in my assistant will show you to my office". The door then unlocked, Eliza with a deep breath pushed the door open and stepped inside the door clicking shut behind her.

The inside of the building matched the outside of the building, dark and cold brick that was very unassuming and plain. As she was looking around she was startled when someone interrupted her train of thought with a "I'll be happy to take your coat Miss. Elizabeth". Eliza's head whipped around and was met with a red haired woman with pale freckled skin and green eyes sporting a blissful smile on her face. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright Miss. Elizabeth" the voice coos apologetically. Eliza quickly got over her fright and said "No no it's alright I just didn't see you is all" she got a look at the girl and couldn't help but notice the bordering sexual black outfit she was wearing along with the stripper stilettos she had on. The girl nodded and smiled "I'm Abbie Adams, I'm Mr. Madison's assistant. Now I'll take your coat and show you to his office" she then reached for Eliza's jacket. Eliza nodded stating "oh okay" her hands worked to remove her white jean jacket that then showed her spaghetti strap light baby blue dress that fell just past her knees. She handed it to Abbie watching her smile and put it in the coat closet near the door she came in from. "Alright now I'll show you to Mr. Madison's office" she chirps heading to the stair case Eliza trailing behind her. During the walk Eliza decided to make small talk with the assistant "So Abbie how long have you worked with Mr. Madison" she asks the 5'0 woman. 

"Feels like forever, my husband Johnny was friends with him so he pulled some strings to get me this job. Just came back from having my 5th baby girl" she explains to the other woman calmly. '5th child?! This woman looks like she can't be older than 23' her inner monologue exclaims. Before she had a chance to ask anymore questions Abbie told her that they have arrived to their destination. She watched as Abbie knocks on the mahogany doors exclaiming "Mr. Madison I have Miss. Elizabeth here for you". A man's voice responded from the other side "Thank you Abbie that will be all, you may enter Miss. Schuyler". 

Abbie then gave Eliza a dazzling smile "it was nice talking with you Miss Elizabeth" her voice ending with a bubbly giggle and leaving down the hall they just came from. The sense of dread is back this time resting like a brick in Eliza's stomach. She takes a few deep breaths and turned the door knob stepping into what she doesn't know right now is the direct line to find her sister. And the belly of the beast all at once. 

Some doors are better left to be closed......


	2. Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has a talk with Mr. Madison and Thomas finally sees his newest little pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter we are off with a bang now aren't we! Enjoy my lovelies!!!

The first thing Eliza was greeted with was a dark skinned man with short dark black hair looking at a book. This must be the James Madison with what could be the answer to finding her sister. "Mr. Madison, pleasure to meet you" she greats as she closes the door behind her. She then hears Madison respond with "Pleasure as well Miss Elizabeth, take a seat and I'll pour us some drinks". Eliza closed the gap from the door and sat herself down on one of the leather office chairs that were parallel to the desk. "I don't drink this early in the day Mr. Madison" she calmly states crossing her legs. 

James proceeded to place to tea cups in front of himself and Eliza responding with "Don't worry nether do I, tea soothes the soul much better then any alcohol in my opinion". He then moved to the tea pot pouring himself and the other a glass, as he did so he got a good look at dear Angie's sister. She definitely had looks that Thomas would enjoy if Angie was his Rose dangerous yet beautiful then Elizabeth would be his orchid fair and delicate. Eliza and Angie it would seam are yin and yang totally different halves but together they make up a beautiful whole he knows his old friend will enjoy. It is without saying however that Thomas owes James one for luring Elizabeth into his arms. As he finished pouring the tea he couldn't help but internally smirk as he saw the girl take a sip from the tea cup. 'Here we go' he thought putting the pot back where he got it and sitting in his desk chair. 

Eliza not wanting to offend her host took a sip of the tea offered to her. As she put the cup down from her lips "Now you said you had information about my sister Mr. Madison" she asks the other taking another sip of the warming tea. She heard the man replay with a "yes of course, I am so sorry for what you had to go through by the way truly dreadful" then he started to type into his computer. Eliza gave her best thin smile reserved whenever someone gave her pity "thank you, I miss her truly". She once again took another sip of the tea her mind going idle as she glanced out the window watching for a moment as she is lulled by the clacking of the keys. God she feels so tired absolutely tired, and just so cold without her sister in her life. The tea however was a nice contrast it warmed her up from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her ears. She yawned a bit probably from the late night she had last night and well like a lot of nights since her sister had been gone. It took her a moment to realize that Mr. Madison stopped typing and when she did she looked into his eyes noticing that they are instead of its dark brown a glowing sapphire blue. 

Eliza felt like she should protest but the eyes were so enchanting that she would stare at them for one more moment then be a reasonable person. Her hands loosened around the tea cup it about to slip from her hands when Mr. Madison with almost cat like reflexes caught it and set it down on the desk. The elder man was close enough to where he was on top of Eliza it made the 5'2 woman feel even smaller. Mr. Madison or James she should call him James her brain supplied gently cupped her cheek. "That's a good girl relax for me, the safer you feel the more you relax" he tells her ever so gently watching the last of the tension drain from her body. "Your so tired aren't you Elizabeth or Lizzy right? That's what Angelica called you" he asks knowing that he's got her on the hook and not gonna lose her with a comment like that. She nods her head sluggishly "So tired Jamie" she responds her voice sounding floaty and strung out. Madison smiled she's ready all he has to do is wait for Thomas to show up so he can make the hand off. And as if like clock work he hears the door knob gently work its way open. Eliza almost turned to see who it was but James put a stop to that gently grabbing her arm "eyes straight Lizzy just relax for me" he coos softly. With a seen nod from the girl he gently works his way to his dear friend in the back of his office.

Thomas Jefferson had never been a man of patience so he felt like he may have gone crazy if he had to wait a moment longer. But thankfully he didn't after dropping his darlin princess at Lafayette's place for a play date with him and Maria he got the text from James the Elizabeth Schuyler was there. So after a 20 minute ride in his purple convertible and a quick kiss from Abbie he now has his eyes on the prize. He looks at James who gives him a nod mouthing 'all yours my friend'. Thomas didn't have to be told twice he gently made his way over to the girl in the chair towering over her. As expected her eyes now a dark sapphire blue gazed up at him, he had to do everything not to shudder. God she was almost as stunning as her sister and even more petite he knew he and his baby girl had to have her. 

Oh yes Elizabeth Schuyler would make a perfect addition to their family.


	3. Mister Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has his new kitten and can't wait to bring her home to his Virginia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much see you guys for the next one!!

Eliza's mind felt fuzzy she couldn't focus or really think on or about much. But Jamie told her to relax so that's what she did relaxed and enjoyed the peace and safety. Suddenly she felt another presence in her mind complete opposite to the one she's feeling now. No this feeling was sexual almost if there was a tiny voice in her head whispering submit. Soon a new man came into Eliza's sight and if Madison made her feel small this man made her feel puny. Towering at 7 feet even this man said with a voice of rich honey "Hello my Little Lizzy, your very beautiful aren't you". Eliza felt her cheeks flush at the compliment her even squirming a bit in her seat "I'm not beautiful" her voice whines sounding childish. Angelica was the beautiful one and wait wasn't she the reason why she was here again.....But before she could ask the handsome giant this question her mind got more cloudy and pleasantly suffocating. She looked at the stunning man in his beautiful chocolate eyes getting just as lost in them as she did in Jamie's. The man smiled at her, god what she wouldn't give to keep that smile on his face and cupped her cheek saying "No sugar trust me your absolutely stunning, why would I ever lie to such a pretty little thing like yourself". 

God she felt her cunt drip like it was the start of a heavy rain storm. She couldn't help but nod all semblance of elegant responses leaking out of her like her dripping cunt. The little one couldn't help but nuzzle her hand into this man's palm "what's your name" she asks the other big doe eyes blinking up at him. After all he knew her name she should at least be polite and know his. That's what Angie would probably do if she met this handsome god sculpted man. Then as if this man could read her thoughts chuckled saying sweetly "call me Tommy sugar plum". 

God Thomas was about to fuck her right here and right now across Jame's desk. But decorum is what made him stop, she fell even quicker than Angelica did the first time he met her. If it had something to do with the fact James charmed the younger Schuyler before hand remains to be seen. "Why don't you get up for me sugar pie let me get a good look at you" he asks the other his tone as sweet as sugar his hand removing itself from her cheek. He watched the little one with the grace of a new born deer stand with wobbly feet, oh yes she will definitely do nicely. A chuckle escaped his lips as he saw the wet spot left on the chair from when she was sitting he'll have to bill James for a new chair of course, but couldn't help but chuckle at the desperate little one before him. "We've barely met and your already dripping for me such a slutty little girl you are Lizzy" he says to the younger Schuyler sister.

When Eliza heard him call her a slut she couldn't help but shudder. The girl couldn't figure out if it was a good shudder or a bad shudder but never the less she responded with a floaty voice "only for you Tommy" ending it with a soft giggle. Then Tommy gently reaches his hand underneath her bra and dress fabric his fingers playing with the bud of her nipple. She moaned loudly enjoying the pleasure that Tommy is so generously giving her, he flipped her body around so her back was flush against his chest. "Oh I don't think that's true kitten I think that you would be dripping for any man who fucks that cunt of yours" the elder whispers into her ear a sharp fang against it, she couldn't help but nod slowly. "It's what I made Angelica realize, something that all you little girls should realize you are all just simple little things in need of guidance and a cock to fuck you and get you pregnant with children" as he continued she should have been alarmed but she wasn't Tommy even though he just met her makes her feel grounded. And he knew Angelica so that means he can take her to where Angie is! "You can take me to Angie" she softly exclaims to the other a bright smile on her face as she squirms moaning in pleasure from the assault on her breast. 

"Oh yes I can take you to Angie Little Lizzy, but you have to promise to be a good kitten for me can you do that" Thomas asks the girl knowing he can go in for the kill. When she nods her head him hearing the kitten's voice mewls out a "I'll be a good kitten Master I promise, pretty pretty promise just take me to Angie please I haven't seen her in forever". Before the little sugar snap could get further in her pleads he moves his fangs lower sinking them into her neck. Jesus fuck her blood is just delectable as her sisters is, when he gets her trained up like his sweet Angie the vampire knows he will be pleasantly surprised. 

Lizzy felt so warm when the fangs bite into the tender flesh of her neck. The reaction already caused her on edge boy to let go and as a result she came in her sky blue panties. What Tommy said earlier was true she was just a little slut looking for dick. She was a weak little kitten who needed guidance from a man like her Master. Speaking of which that's when she felt him pull back from where he bit her neck. "Holy shit Lizzy that's a good fucking girl" he softly says in awe. Before she could respond however the sweet as honey voice said "sleep". And her world went to a pleasant black fuzz.

Thomas of course caught the girl before she hit the ground finding her ironically as light as a kitten. Holding the now sleeping Schuyler bridal style he knew that having her fall apart an be his. Watching her and her sister fuck each other like two cats in heat would be divine. I mean holy shit she got excited enough to cum the first time he bit her. As he looked up at his friend who was sitting in the corner the whole time he chuckled "I can not thank you enough for this jemmy" he says to the other meaning every word. The other Virginian smirked at his friend saying "no problem but you still owe me a new chair Tom your girl was messy". Thomas nodded saying fondly "of course I am not a savage after all". Madison nodded at him "no get going you gotta pick up Angie and get her and that one down to the Monticello" he tells his friend firmly knowing in a day or so it's gonna be a manhunt for Elizabeth Schuyler. "You don't have to tell me twice" the other friend says heading out the office careful not to jostle the sweet thing. He swiftly exited the back door of the building and loaded her into the back seat of the fancy car. Himself sliding into the front about to go pick up Angie and show his princess her new little sister. 

Mister Jefferson and his Ladies Jefferson were coming to dear old Virginia.


	4. Introductions and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finally finds Angie after four hard years. She wish she hadn't found her at all.

The first thing the registered in Eliza's mind was soft. She was laying on something as soft as a cloud, this sent many red flags to the young woman all she remembered was walking into Madison's office and afterwards it was a blur. Before she could dive further into her thoughts she heard a soft voice humming to her and a hand running fingers through her hair. Wait....that melody she recognizes that melody, it was one that Angelica would hum to her after a bad dream when they were younger. With new found determination she forced her eyes open and was met with a sight that made her want to close her eyes again. It was indeed her sister alright but a few things were different about her number one she looked exactly the same as when she last saw her like exactly the same. It had been four years but Angelica looked like she had the body of a 24 instead of a 28 year old one. Number two was her body which was clearly displayed thanks to the purple lingerie that her sister was sporting. Her sisters breasts were now the size of the ones on girls seen in a porno, huge but still perky and upright. Number three and this one was the one that made eliza wish she never opened her eyes was her sisters eyes. The usual spark that ran in her sisters eyes was no longer there almost if it had been extinguished. And replaced by the haunting violet flecks with the glazed over and glassy stare that her sister now sported. Apparently she had quietly observed her sister for to long because that when her sister locked eyes with her and a uncharacteristic chirp of "finally your awake Lizzy it's been so long". 

Eliza didn't even know how to respond how do you even respond when someone who you've been looking for appears out of no where. So her mind gave its only response it could "Angelica...." she all but whispers out. Then she watched her sister tilt her head like she had just been given a difficult equation to solve rather then being called by her own name. Her older sister then lets out a bubbly giggle "I'm Angie, daddy says it a pretty name for a pretty thing like me" she explains a smile never leaving her face. "Now come on I promised daddy I would take you to him the minute you woke up" she starts then licks her lips adding "and besides it's been to long since I have had his dick in my pretty pussy". Wow. Okay where dose Eliza even start with that, her sister last time she checked would rather put a knife in her eye then call any guy daddy. And she literally one afternoon chewed a guy out online for two and a half hours when he left a comment saying 'women should be in the kitchen making a sandwich or in the bedroom so men can fuck their pussies'. So something is clearly wrong with her sister that much is for certain, before she could ask more she feels Angelica spring up from the bed and offer her a hand to help her up. 

Eliza reluctantly took it getting up and getting a good look at herself in the vanity mirror of the bedroom she was in. Oh god she was in a sky blue baby doll that basically showed everything. And what was even more mortifying is finding out she doesn't have a bra on. She felt very much body conscious folding her arms against her chest. She then heard her older sister coo "no it's okay you look pretty for me and for daddy". She was vaguely aware that Angelica was to close for comfort when like lightning. Her sister yes let me repeat that her sister leans in and kisses her. The elder Schuyler's hand crawling up her stomach to her breasts and giving her left bud a squeeze. Eliza felt so many conflicting and horrifying things but before she could even voice them Angelica pulled back. "Now come on lets go" her sister squeals grabbing her arm and leading her down the hall to wherever this 'daddy' is. 

Angie was so excited when she got back from a amazing play date with Mari and Laffy. Daddy told her that she was picking up her lil sister and there she was in the backseat. Daddy told her that Lizzy needed to get some sleep but she couldn't have imagined it would have taken four days. But it's okay Angie is a good girl and good girls wait for their rewards. So on the fourth day and the second day of Angie being at her new home with daddy. She couldn't even believe it when Lizzy finally opened her eyes! She couldn't wait to play with Lizzy, do her hair and makeup, be there when Lizzy eventually starts carrying one of daddy's babies. She'll be the best momma to Lizzy's babies like Lizzy is now mommy to her sweet Richard. But for right now they both have to go and talk with daddy. She gazed back at Lizzy and saw she had a scared look. She didn't like that look on her new sisters face. It'll be okay though daddy will calm her down and keep her safe and happy like he does with Angie. 

As Eliza was dragged into the hallway by her sister she couldn't help but look scared shit less. She saw many servants who had the same glazed over look in their eyes that her sister had. But clearly not the same based off of how they were each acting in comparison. What ever kind of manic sex cult her sister was a part of she wants to get herself and Angelica out as soon as possible. They eventually reached the destination of two big oak doors, which Angelica threw open with a giggly chirp of "Daddy she's finally up!". Eliza peered into the apparent dinning room and saw the man her sister calls daddy. She didn't like him one bit, from the smug smirk he sported on his face to the fact he is looking at her and her sister like they are wounded gazelles and his is a lion about to pounce. 

Thomas smirked when he saw his baby girl come in with his newly acquired kitty behind her. "Such a good girl you are for bringing her to me darlin, now come and sit by me they brought dinner out" he gently commands her. He of course smiles warmly as his baby doll quickly scurried over kneeling down next to him on her favorite bright pink cushion. As he felt his girl rest her head in his lap, he began to run fingers through her hair looking back up at Elizabeth. The poor thing looked like she had 12 thousand questions a minute and no answers anywhere. It's okay Thomas is good a guiding the weaker sex, after all he had turned her sister into such a pretty slut. What's to stop him doing the same thing to Elizabeth? "Come have a seat you must be hungry little one" he calls to her softly. 

The beginning of a journey for the both of them.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.app.goo.gl/ZcK83oCVDy9yeEaX7  
> Angelica's baby doll
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/Kn9s5NCY4oRJKp147  
> Eliza's baby doll
> 
> Enjoy guys!!! 😁


	5. You must meet Thomas Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Eliza have fun over dinner.

Eliza was squaring up with Thomas in a match of looks as she takes a seat at the large table she knew she wasn't eating any of the food. She watched as this man began handing Angelica portions of cheese and fruit and some chicken, her elder sister letting out pleased noises as she ate. 'How did her older sister get like this' Eliza thought shocked like one would be when seeing something impossible. That's when the male voice finally spoke again "Lovely to meet you sweet thing, you must be hungry so eat". Yeah Eliza was not gonna eat anything this man gives her till she gets some answers about what is going on. 

Thomas sighs chuckling a little at the icy look he is getting from the little Schuyler. Good to know she's going to be as stubborn as her sister was before she finally broke. He looked down at his pet who blinked up at him a tranquil smile on her face "can you give me and Lizzy a minute to talk princess, maybe go check on Richard" he coos at the other cupping her cheek. Angie nodded biting her lip as if she were a unsure child "Can I please take Richard to the garden daddy" her voice sounding sugary sweet. Thomas nodded always pleased with his pets questions "Just as long as you take a guard with you little one" he softly commands her. Angie giggled getting to her feet leaning in to give Thomas a kiss "Bye Bye daddy see you soon" she chirps then made her way over and gave Lizzy a kiss pulling back and stating "Be good for daddy Lizzy". Then the older Schuyler made her way out leaving the other girl and man alone.

Eliza let out what she had been thinking this entire time in a exclamation of "What the fucking shit". Then like a drop of the hat the older man was from his seat and clutching Eliza's neck "Now now as I explained to your sister when she was where you are now. I do not tolerate my dolls having a sailors mouth" he warns with icy like intensity. Eliza struggled for breath her hands pawing at Thomas's all she could do was nod relived when the man finally let air into her lungs again. As she struggled to control her breathing again she couldn't help but ask in a ragged voice "What did you do to my sister". Thomas let out a chuckle gently running fingers through her hair "I set her free, all of those doubts and regret are erased all of the big decisions the come with human life are gone. I put her in her place the same place that all of the female sex belong" he starts monologuing his head leaning down to whispering in her ear "being a desperate simple slut craving to have a dick in their pussy and a baby in their womb". Eliza shuddered horrified and scared beyond belief at the statement as she tried to turn away this man gripped her cheek forcing her to look at his face. Holy shit he has fangs that means he's a and she's stuck with a....oh fuck she's screwed. As if he could sense her thoughts he chuckled "Yes sweetness I'm a Vampire you can call me Tommy master or daddy" softly speaking to the girl. Now comes the fun part "Now why don't you relax for me pet, you seem so stressed pretty things shouldn't be stressed" his voice dripping with vampiric charms.

Eliza out of nowhere felt the intense need to relax, she tried to fight it but soon she couldn't remember why. As she looked up at Tommy's eyes she felt even more calm and relaxed. The vampire then continued his rant fingers playing with the baby doll fabric she had on "It may seem horrible what I did to your sister, but you'll see that it's a gift. A gift I'm going to give to you if you let me, no more pain just happiness and mind numbing pleasure". The thin fingers then went down to her cunt fingers slipping into her folds, he was very pleased to hear the pet let out a soft moan. As he continued his work his fingers soon tapping on her core "You'll get to meet our son Richard, and soon you could be having a baby of your own doesn't that sound nice". Eliza in her relaxed state could only nod her head, God having someone else's fingers down there is like heaven she hasn't had it in so long. Oh god she's gonna, she needs to cum and soon. "Good girl Lizzy you'll end up so nicely I just know it" Tommy states to her.

All the younger girl could get out was a squeak "please". She then heard her savior say "it's alright dove let go for me". And like clockwork she did releasing her cum staining the chair. The older voice chuckled "Quite messy aren't you sweetness" chiding her softly. Before she had a chance to retort she heard a firm voice command "sleep", and so for the second time in the past few days she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all my loves, sorry this chapter is extremely extremely late. But I promise before you burn me at the stake for my tardiness, life has got busy and I have plans in the pipeline. A new book is on the way it's called neon gaze and it has Thomas and Angelica in it! So be on the look out for it on this tag I hope you all like it!! 
> 
> Also update like many school is starting back up for me soon. So that means my schedule will be swamped, so I am going to try and make a promise of updating this book and neon eyes once a month. But if I miss it please be patient with me guys, I am only human after all! 
> 
> All right my loves see you in the next chapter, be kind to each other and be safe in crazy times!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💙💙💙💙💙💙❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to bloody perfect life! I would just like to thank all of the support you guys gave me with Blood Bond and lovely eyes this story wouldn't be written without your support!! Thank you all and let's get into this journey!! Comment down below of what you think!


End file.
